The Best for the One I Love
by LoneWolf78
Summary: Natsume and Mikan have always been happy together but because of a car accident, MIkan can't remember Natsume and worse she seems to like Ruka. How will Natsume react to this situation? NatsumeMikan fic please review.Chapter 3 is up!
1. The Accident

The Best for the One I Love

Author's note- Hi! Lonewolf78 here and this is my first fanfic so please review.

Summary- Natsume and Mikan have always been happy together but because of a car accident Mikan can't remember Natsume and worse she seems to like Ruka. How will Natsume react to this situation?

Chapter 1- The Accident

It had been nearly a month since Natsume proposed to Mikan and they've been happy ever since. Now they were riding in a car that Natsume bought for them to go around the school.

-Flashback-

One month ago

Mikan and Natsume were sitting under the Sakura tree in the Northern Woods. Ruka still liked Mikan but he wanted Mikan to be happy so he let Natsume have her.

"Polka Dots" said Natsume to break their silence.

"What Natsume and by the way my name is MIKAN, M-I-K-A-N!

"Sorry. Mikan, can I ask you something?

"Sure Natsume, What do you want to ask me?

Natsume took out a box with a ring and asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?

Mikan was teary-eyed since she always liked Natsume the only problem

was that Natsume's fan girls were always around. So she answered yes.

-End of Flashback-

Since they were going around the school, they stopped at central town to buy a big box of Howalons to eat. They ate lunch in a restaurant there. The only problem with their date were the evil glares of Natsume's fan girls toward Mikan. Now, they were heading towards the Sakura tree in the Northern Woods to look at the stars. But they didn't know that there was a drunk driver heading towards them. It ended up with a huge collision.

Lonewolf78- Okay this is the first chapter. I need reviews or else I won't update. Okay then, See ya!


	2. Who Are You

Author's note- Hi! It's me lonewolf78 again. I'm just here to update my story and I hope you like it. Also thanks for the reviews.

Summary of the Last Chapter- Natsume and Mikan were on a date when they collided by a drunk driver so this is what happened.

Chapter 2- Who are you?

-In the hospital-

Natsume was waiting in the hospital's waiting area and he was hoping for some good news.

-Flashback-

The collision was a bit strong but another car managed to get Natsume and Mikan to the Hospital but the drunk driver died on the spot. Natsume's car was hit mostly on Mikan's side so Natsume woke up twenty minutes after they got to the hospital. Scratches were all over him and he broke his right arm. Mikan on the other hand, was hurt pretty badly. Her right arm and leg were broken and she had bad cuts on the right side of her body. She was in a hospital room and she was still being checked on by the doctor and the nurses.

-End of Flashback-

A doctor approached Natsume and said "Your girlfriend is alright. She still hasn't woken up yet but you can see her now."

Natsume immediately stood up and walked to Mikan's room.

-After 10 minutes of walking along hospital corridors and in room number 354-

Natsume walked into the room and saw Mikan lying on the bed. She looked so beautiful despite the scars and bruises. He also saw Hotaru, Ruka and Mr. Narumi. They found out about the accident and came as soon as possible.

"How's Mikan?" asked Natsume as he entered the room.

"She's fine. It's just that we don't know when she'll wake up." Replied Ruka with a worried look on his face.

With that answer Natsume went to Mikan's bed and said to the sleeping Mikan "I'm so sorry. If I didn't see that drunk driver in the first place you wouldn't be in this place right now." After saying that a tear fell from his eyes and Mikan finally woke up. Everyone went over to the bed and Mikan said weakly "Hey there Mr. Narumi, Ruka and Hotaru and she paused and looked at Natsume and asked "Who are you?". This shocked everyone especially Natsume who walked out of the room with an emotionless face.

-Meanwhile in Mikan's room-

"Are you sure you don't know Natsume?" asked Hotaru in a worried voice.

"No, should I?" replied Mikan.

"But he's your boyfriend!" said Hotaru

"He is? But my boyfriend is Ruka." said Mikan with a confused voice.

What Mikan said surprised Ruka and he left the room and looked for Natsume.

-in the waiting area-

"Natsume, there you are!" said Ruka when he reached the waiting area.

"She doesn't remember me" said Natsume

"And even worse she said that I'm her boyfriend" said Ruka

"She said what!" said the even more surprised Natsume.

Lonewolf78- There you have it. Sorry if it's a bit short. I only had a little while with the computer. And I need reviews or else I won't update.


	3. The Doctor and Natsume

Lonewolf78- Hi! I'm updating my story. Thanks for all the reviews.

Summary of the last chapter- Mikan and Natsume were lucky enough to get to the hospital. Natsume came out fine but Mikan can't remember Natsume and even worse she said that her boyfriend is Ruka.

Chapter 3- The Doctor and Natsume

-In the Waiting room-

Natsume sat in the waiting room while Mikan and Ruka were in the Doctor's office. Mikan didn't want to go in without Ruka so he had to go in as well.

-Flashback-

-In the Waiting Room-

"Natsume there you are!" said Ruka as he got there

"She doesn't remember me! Said Natsume

"And even worse, she said that I'm her boyfriend!"

"She said what!"

"She said that I was her boyfriend."

"There must be something wrong with her we have to get her to the doctor."

Meanwhile in the Room 354

"Mikan are you really sure you don't know anyone by the name Natsume?" asked Mr. Narumi.

"No, I really don't. Do you know where Ruka is?" said Mikan

"This is bad." Said Hotaru

"Do you remember anything that you did before?" asked Mr. Narumi

"Well, I was in a car with Ruka and we went to Central town. We ate a box of Howalons and we were heading to the Sakura tree and.. can't remember the rest." said Mikan

Hotaru then told Mr. Narumi that what Mikan said was what she did with Natsume.

-End of Flashback-

"Mr. Hyuuga. You can come in." said the doctor

Natsume walked in to see Ruka and Mikan walking out and back to the room.

"Mr. Hyuuga your girlfriend isn't really suffering from any mental disorder. The only problem is there is something is making her forget about you and that in her memories you were replaced by Ruka."

"Okay, I understand." Said Natsume

He went to the room that Mikan was in and looked in through the window. He was also holding the ring Mikan dropped in the car before he passed out.

There he saw everyone trying to be happy and Mikan being as happy as she always was. But Natsume was seen by Ruka and he went outside.

"Natsume." said the worried Ruka

"She's happy and she's with you." Said Natsume

"No Natsume she just thinks that I'm you." Said Ruka

"But you like her as well" said Natsume

"Yes, I do but I know that she likes you." Said Ruka

"Look at her; she's happier than she was before the accident." said Natsume

"She's not. Somewhere inside I know that she's looking for you. Said Ruka

"You can make her happy. I was supposed to tell her this at the Sakura tree but the Academy is sending me to France next week." Said Natsume

"You're being sent to France. I see why you wanted to tell her first." Said Ruka

"Yes, but if she still knew me she'll become sad if I told her." Said Natsume

"You need to tell her also she might even become happy for you." Said Ruka

"She won't because I can't just tell her. She won't remember me and the only remembrance I have of her is this." Said Natsume

Natsume showed Ruka the ring he gave to Mikan when he proposed to her.

"You must have saved a lot for this." Said Ruka

"Yeah I sure did. But I wanted her to remember me when I left but now it would be better if she never knew me. It would only hurt her." Said Natsume

"Okay, Natsume if you think this the right thing to do." Said Ruka

"You can be the one who will make her the happiest girl in the world. And besides…."

"Besides what Natsume?" said Ruka

"And besides, it will be the Best for the One I Love.

Lonewolf78- Okay this is chapter three. Hope you liked it. Sorry if it's a bit sappy. Also I won't be able to update as soon because school is starting. I also need reviews or else I won't review. Okay, see ya!


End file.
